A Special Birthday Present
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Its July 20th, a.k.a Oikawa's birthday. Iwaizumi has a present in store for him that they can both enjoy...
_"_ _Come over."_

The cryptic message was the only thing Iwaizumi had received from Oikawa. Usually, he would ignore such a message, or request that someone else ask Oikawa what he wanted, but today was different. Today was July twentieth; Oikawa's birthday. The least Iwaizumi could do was listen and obey.

"Oikawa, are you home?" Iwaizumi pounded at the apartment door. There was no answer. Iwaizumi gave the door a few, more aggressive, knocks to the door. Doorbells were too cliché. Eventually, he became tired of waiting and opened the door with the key that Oikawa so obviously hid under the doormat.

Iwaizumi was met with a dark apartment. Nowhere in sight was the prideful and smirking face of his teammate, nor were any signs that he had been there recently. With the lights on, it appeared neat and organized. Only a few books scattered upon the coffee table gave denoted that Oikawa had been active recently. Iwaizumi stepped in further and called out once more for Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan!" shouted Oikawa from the far room. Oikawa didn't even need to finish his plead; Iwaizumi was already sprinting in the direction from the cry had come. Flinging open the door, Iwaizumi threw himself through the doorway and switched on the lights.

He wanted to punch Oikawa in the face. Iwaizumi had been given the notion that Oikawa was in some sort of situation that required dire assistance, perhaps an illness or some kind of emergency. Not to find Oikawa half-naked, posed upon the bedspread to show off his assets.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled. He crawled towards Iwaizumi on his hands and knees in a slow and erogenous manner. Iwaizumi kept himself strong; he was trying to be angry at Oikawa for pulling such a stunt. He should not give in to Oikawa's shenanigans.

"What are you doing, Trashikawa?" Iwaizumi asked in a low voice.

Oikawa licked his lips erotically, "What does it look like I'm doing, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi, though still mad at Oikawa, allowed for himself to the pulled down gently onto the bedspread by the collar. Oikawa crawled over Iwaizumi, bringing both of their faces so close together that they could taste the breath of one another.

"It's my birthday, you know," he purred with sugary voice. "Did you get me a present?"

"N-No," Iwaizumi said, feeling his face turn hotly red. "I didn't think of it until I was already at your door. I'll get you something next time I go out-

"How about you give me your body instead?" suggested Oikawa in a way that sounded not-so-suggestive. Iwaizumi had a hard time saying no to such an offer, even when he really did want to punch Oikawa right in his pretty-boy face.

"Is that what you want?" Iwaizumi asked with a choked-voice. Oikawa nodded quickly.

"More than anything."

Iwaizumi gave a deep sigh, regained his composure, and flipped their order so that he pinned Oikawa down on the bedspread. His tongue ran in long trails over Oikawa's bare neck, causing the birthday boy to shudder with delight. Oikawa's skin was warm and soft and tasted like sugary vanilla.

"How long were you waiting for me?" Iwaizumi hesitantly asked. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders as Iwaizumi wrapped the captain's legs around his neck. The barren thighs were just as smooth and silky as the rest of Oikawa's skin; they squeezed gently around Iwaizumi's neck as the tongue began running down Oikawa's chest, circling the nipples a few times round.

"Maybe two-

Oikawa caught his breath as a violent convulsion pulsed through his body. Pleasure raced through his body as Iwaizumi hit his lower body. The very thought of Iwaizumi going down on him _down there_ sent gleeful trembles down his spine.

"Two?" repeated Iwaizumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Two," confirmed Oikawa. Iwaizumi gave a shake of his head and began laying kisses on the area just below the waistline of where Oikawa's underwear may have been, had Oikawa been wearing any underwear and not just a blanket around his waist.

"This okay?" Iwaizumi looked up from his work, making eye contact with Oikawa. Oikawa's cheeks turned a deep shade of red at the sight of Iwaizumi being so gentle and somewhat nervous.

"Y-Yeah," Oikawa said, covering his mouth with a hand to shield his rosy cheeks. He could feel himself growing hard by the second, and this picture of Iwaizumi looking so sensitively-dominant was definitely making it worse.

"Hey."

"What?"

Iwaizumi kissed him gently on the lips, "Just relax and enjoy your birthday present."

Oikawa was too stiff to say anything in response. Iwaizumi smiled gently and began going to town on Oikawa's member. His mouth was warm and wet and left Oikawa quivering with the utmost delight. Iwaizumi was reluctant to say that he was also enjoying Oikawa's birthday present.

"Ngh," moaned Oikawa loudly as he felt his body release. Iwaizumi looked up again, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved forward and rolled Oikawa onto his stomach. Bringing up Oikawa by the hips, Iwaizumi pressed his lower half against Oikawa's bottom. Oikawa nodded, biting at his bottom lip embarrassedly.

Moistening the pads with saliva, Iwaizumi's fingers found their way inside of Oikawa. Massaging gently at the prostate with his middle finger, a small smile curled across Iwaizumi's face as Oikawa's breathing became heavier and mixed with light moans.

"Does that feel nice?" asked Iwaizumi rhetorically. He didn't need Oikawa to verbalize it to know that what he was doing felt _very_ nice. Oikawa could only answer with a gasping moan as Iwaizumi's fingers fiddled delightfully at his prostate.

Eventually, Iwaizumi decided to switch from his fingers to something else. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped his length with cautious ease into Oikawa. With a heaving gasp, Oikawa braced himself on his elbows as Iwaizumi began thrusting in a intense and strong manner.

"Iwa-chan!" howled Oikawa, holding the sheets of his bed in his teeth. It was so painful and wonderful at the same time that Oikawa couldn't choose if he loved it or hated it. He most certainly was not a virgin, but never had Iwaizumi gone down on him so heavily before.

"Want me to stop?" asked Iwaizumi. Seeing Oikawa in what appeared to be utter pain, he didn't want to hurt his captain too badly. But Oikawa shook his head violently to the question.

"More!" he cried greedily. "I want more!"

Iwaizumi obeyed, and began moving faster. Oikawa's moaning became louder and louder with each pressing motion until the words were bouncing against the walls.

"Hajime!" screamed Oikawa at the top of his lungs as he reached his climax. Saliva was dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and onto the bedsheets; teeth marks were buried deep into his forearm as he found the bedsheets did nothing to stifle his vocal chords.

Things settled down after that. Oikawa was released from Iwaizumi's loving grasp and left limp on his bedspread, feeling satisfied and exhausted among other feelings. Iwaizumi was also incredibly weary and mollified from the birthday love session. Falling back into the abundance of pillows that littered the bed, Iwaizumi relaxed as Oikawa snuggled up in his arms.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa, still breathing heavily.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"This was the best birthday present. _Ever._ Thank you."

Iwaizumi gave him a smile. Not the kind of smile he had given while they were having sex, or one of those smiles that he got while in a volleyball match; this was a genuine smile just from seeing Oikawa being happy. He loved Oikawa, though it might take him time to ever say it aloud.

"You're welcome, Trashikawa," he said gently. He gave Oikawa a kiss on the forehead, letting it linger for a few moments. Oikawa snuggled deeper into Iwaizumi's chest. The two, tired and comfortable, fell asleep in one another's arms.

Outside of Oikawa's bedroom, hid the volleyball team of Aoba Johsai. Mortified and embarrassed from what they had just overheard, the boys were too discomfited to leave or even move from their hiding places. All they had wanted was to throw a surprise party for Oikawa, being unaware that he himself was still in his bedroom, and were instead met with the sounds of creaking bedsprings and gasping moans.

"I feel so dirty," mumbled Yahaba with still-wide eyes. He rubbed his shoulders slowly and gave a shudder just thinking about what he had just listened to.

"Should we say something?" asked Kindaichi in a low whisper.

Hanamaki shook his head, "Let's just wait until it's sure they're asleep, then leave and never speak of this ever again." Matsukawa whispered something into Hanamaki's ear, causing him to turn bright red and began cursing Matsukawa out under his breath.

"I hate all of you for bringing me here," announced Kyoutani. He was silenced by the shaky hands of Kunimi and Watari clamping over his mouth, then immediately being yanked away. The group exchanged looks once more as the birthday candles of Oikawa's birthday cake flickered out.


End file.
